DeathClan
The most feral and wicked clan ever! Most of the members are formerly rouges. Please contact Whatsit88 if you wish to join this clan. Allegiances Leader Goldstar Yellow muscular tom with dark blue eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Deputy: Brackenpool'' Golden brown tabby tom with good speed and green eyes. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713.'' Medicine Cat Fawnheart- Light brown she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Wild. MCA Scarabpaw- Gray furred she cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Warriors: Goldeneye Orange tabby with great yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. 'Apprentice: '''Ikepaw ''Light blue tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Scorchtail Huge white tom with red eyes and an orange tail. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713. Crowstripe Small black tom with yellow eyes and a sharp tail. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. 'Apprentice: '''Stormpaw ''Light, blond furred tom with light blue eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Toughclaw- gray tom wtih blue eyes. Roleplayed by Wild. Cloudy-eyes blind black tom with pale white eyes. Roleplayed by Wild. Berrytail cream colored tom Roleplayed by Uglyduck713 Eagletalon- Muscular black tom with blue stripes and brown eyes. Roleplayed by Wild. Lovebreeze- White she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Wild. Dodgingclaw- Black tom with golden spots and blue eyes. Roleplayed by Wild. '' Honeystripe ''White and yellow furred tom with blue eyes. Named after Honeyblaze. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713 Lightningclaw Dark gray tom with ice-blue eyes. Roleplayed by Uglyduck713. Queens: Dawnlily -'' cream she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by Violet.'' Elders Honeyblaze'' Dark ginger she-cat with a dash of yellow across her pelt and dark green eyes. She loves hunting and fighting, and is loyal to the clan heavily. Roleplayed by Wild.'' Greenleaf Gray she cat with green eyes. Roleplayed by Whatsit88. Roleplay Center Normal Clan Life "Hello, Brackenpool! We are now warriors! Awesome, huh?" Goldheart mewed. Whatsit88 21:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Honeyblaze yawned, watching the kits play. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi, Honeyblaze," Goldheart said. "You enjoying the kits? One of them is named after you. That is Honeykit, of course." ---- Honeyblaze smiled. "I feel honored." -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:27, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thanks, Honeyblaze," Goldheart smiled. "You know, those kits I had a vision of when I was a kit are my children. Yeah, Stormkit is gonna be a fine warrior. Ikekit needs a little training though." Whatsit88 00:31, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Toughclaw and Cloudy-eyes shared a mouse in the center of the camp together. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey, guys," Goldheart said. Whatsit88 00:36, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Toughclaw looked up at Goldheart. "So when are you going to the Moonstone to get your nine lives?" -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:42, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Soon. I just wanted to be Goldheart one last time," Goldheart said. Whatsit88 00:51, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Cloudy-eyes said. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:52, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudy-eyes and Goldheart walk to the moonstone. They get to the moonstone and Goldheart will get his 9 lives. "Alright, Cloudy-eyes, which dead friend of mine will give me my first life? I'm guessing maybe Flounder," Goldheart said. Whatsit88 00:56, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Possibly." Cloudy-eyes said. "Just touch your nose against the moon-stone and StarClan will send you to sleep." -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 00:58, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldheart touches his nose against the moonstone and falls asleep. Whatsit88 01:01, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudy-eyes yawns, waiting for Goldheart to wake up. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 01:02, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldheart wakes up, feeling good. "What happened?" Goldheart asked. ---- "Did you get your nine lives, Gold''star?" Cloudy-eyes asked respectfully. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 01:04, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So that's why I feel good," Goldstar said. Whatsit88 01:05, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good." Cloudy-eyes said. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 01:06, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wow, I can't believe I'm a leader," Goldstar said. "I never saw this coming, 'cause there were a lot of cats in my old clan. I'm a rogue now though :( yeah it's sad." Whatsit88 01:09, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cloudy-eyes nodded. "We should be heading back to camp now." -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 12:12, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Brackenpool saw Goldstar and Cloudy-eyes come back to camp. "Hello, Gold''star." uglyduck713 12:35, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ''----'' "Hello," Goldstar said. "How much prey did we get? I also think your kits are 6 moons now. I think they're ready to be apprentices." Whatsit88 16:15, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Honeyblaze padded into the elders den. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 16:22, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lightningkit was excited to have his apprentice ceremony. uglyduck713 19:34, October 2, 2011 (UTC) There was now a big apprentice ceremony. "Alright. Honeykit, Lightningkit, you will be known as Lightningpaw and Honeypaw. Toughclaw, you will mentor Lightningpaw. Scorchtail, you will mentor Honeypaw. One more moon and the other kits will be apprentices," Goldstar said. ---- Toughclaw nodded, padding up to Lightningpaw. -- Amp and Red Bull=Wild Will End You 19:44, October 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Berrytail padded into the clearing. All of the cats' eyes stared at him. "Hi," he meowed. "My name is Berrytail." "Hello," Goldstar said. Whatsit88 19:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- A small group of cats padded into camp. A muscular tom stepped forward. "I'm Eagletalon. We come from a faraway clan." -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 23:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think the rest of the kits are now 6 moons old. Alright, everyone, I have an announcement," Goldstar said. "Stormkit, Scarabkit and Ikekit, you will now be known as Stormpaw, Scarabpaw and Ikepaw. Crowstripe, you will mentor Stormpaw and Goldeneye, you will mentor Ikepaw. Greenleaf, you will have Scarabpaw as a second medicine cat apprentice." Whatsit88 17:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I think Fawnheart is ready to be medicine cat. I'm getting old enough to be an elder," Greenleaf said. Whatsit88 17:52, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fawnheart nodded thankfully. -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 23:43, November 2, 2011 (UTC) "Alright, we have two new warriors today. I will make Lightningpaw and Honeypaw warriors. Lightingpaw, Honeypaw, do you promise to hold the warrior code? Then by the power of StarClan, you shall be known as Honeystripe and Lightningclaw!" Goldstar said. "Lightningclaw! Honeystripe! Lightningclaw! Honeystripe!" everyone cheered. Whatsit88 17:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnlily looked at her heavily expectant belly and smiled for a moment. 19:26, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Scarabpaw... Scarabpaw..." some voices said. "What is that?" Scarabpaw said. "Five cats will save the forest from an evil so powerful... Three will be the children of Gold..." the voices said. "Wait... Goldstar? We're in a prophecy? Well, we are the leader's children," Scarabpaw said. Whatsit88 01:47, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- A shriek tore the air. "My kits are coming!!!" 20:27, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Berrytail heard Dawnlily's scream and raced for the medicine cat. Epic enough for you? 23:29, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Scarabpaw rushed over. "So, what will you name them, Dawnlily?" Whatsit88 23:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dawnlily had two small kits at her belly. "The mottled brown-and-black one is Dustkit, and the tortoishell kit is Gingerkit." she mewed softly. 00:06, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clan